parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tod (Dumbo)
TheMichaelCityMaker's movie-spoof of Walt Disney "Dumbo". Cast: *The Storks - *Bears - Jake, Bernard and Miss Bianca (The Rescuers Down Under) *Kangaroos - Flik and Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Hippos - Peter Potamus *Tigers - *Giraffes - Bambi and Faline (Bambi 1 and 2) *Mrs. Jumbo - Robin Hood and Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Casey Junior - Speed Buggy *Camels - *Zebras - *Elephant 3 - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry the Movie) *Elephant 1 - *The Ringmaster - King Candy (Wreck it Ralph) *Mr. Stork - Mr. Stork (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) *Elephant 2 - *Elephant 4 - *Dumbo - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Lions - Lippy the Lion *Roustabout Men - *Elephant 5 - *Elephant 11 - *The Band - *Clowns - Duncan, Cody, Sierra, Courteny, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Owen, Katie & Sadie(Total Drama Island) *Elephant 7 - *Other Boys - *Smitty the Bully - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *The Ringmaster's Guards - Clayton's Men (Tarzan) *Elephant 6 - *Elephant 8 - *Timothy Q. Mouse - Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear *Elephant 9 - *Elephant 14 *Joe the Janitor - *Elephant 10 - *Elephant 12 - *Elephant 13 - *Audience Screaming - Citizens of Townsville (The Powerpuff Girls) *Monkeys - Terk and Other Gorillas (Tarzan) *Hyenas - Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Brain, Fancy-Fancy and Spook *Ostriches - Lady Kluck and Amelia and Abigail (Robin Hood and the Aristocats) *Pink Elephants - Heffalumps and Woozles (Winnie the Pooh) *Jim Crow - *Glasses Crow - Yakky Doodle *Preacher Crow - *Straw Hat Crow - *Fat Crow - Scene: #Tod (Dumbo) Part 1 - Opening Titles/"Look Out for Yakky Doodle" #Tod (Dumbo) Part 2- "Is Speed Buggy"/Mr. Stork Brings A Delivery to Robin Hood & Maid Marian #Tod (Dumbo) Part 3 - Tod's Appearance #Tod (Dumbo) Part 4 - "Song of the Roustabouts" #Tod (Dumbo) Part 5 - The Circus Parade Theme #Tod (Dumbo) Part 6 - Tod's Bath/Parent and Child Bond #Tod (Dumbo) Part 7 - Taran Makes Fun of Tod/Robin Hood and Maid Marian Go Wild #Tod (Dumbo) Part 8 - The Arother Princess/Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear's Appearances #Tod (Dumbo) Part 9 - Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Meet Tod/King Candy's Idea #Tod (Dumbo) Part 10 - In King Candy's Tent #Tod (Dumbo) Part 11 - Pyramid of 14 Princess "Is Hard Knock Life" #Tod (Dumbo) Part 12 - The Aftermath #Tod (Dumbo) Part 13 - Tod and the Total Drama/Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Almost Forgot #Tod (Dumbo) Part 14 - Tod Visits Robin Hood and Maid Marian ("Baby Mine") #Tod (Dumbo) Part 15 - "The Total Drama Song"/Tod Gets The Hiccups/The Bucket #Tod (Dumbo) Part 16 - "Pink Heffalumps on Parade" #Tod (Dumbo) Part 17 - Meet Zazu and his Brother ("When I See A Fox Cub Fly") #Tod (Dumbo) Part 18 - The Hard Life For Tod/The Magic Feather #Tod (Dumbo) Part 19 - The Flight Test "When I See A Fox Cub Fly (Reprise)" #Tod (Dumbo) Part 20 - The Big Surprise/"When I See A Fox Cub Fly (Final)" #Tod (Dumbo) Part 21 - End Credits part 1; "Baby Mine/Casey Junior" #Tod (Dumbo) Part 22 - End Credits part 2; "When I See A Elephant Fly/Pink Elephants On Parade" Category:TheMichaelCityMaker Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof